Caitlin Glass
|birth_place = Washington, D.C., U.S. | home_town = Escondido, California, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = |occupation = Voice actress, ADR director, ADR scriptwriter |alma_mater = University of Texas at Arlington |alias = |years_active = 2004–present | spouse = | children = | relatives = | residence = Dallas, Texas, U.S. | website = | agent = Epoch Talent }} Caitlin Tiffany Glass (born November 16, 1981) is an American voice actress, ADR director, and script writer at Funimation, New Generation Pictures and Bang Zoom! Entertainment who provided voices for a number of English versions of Japanese anime series and video games. Biography Glass grew up in the San Diego area and attended middle school and high school in Escondido, California ( northeast of San Diego). She graduated magna cum laude from the University of Texas at Arlington with a Bachelor of Fine Arts in Theatre Arts in 2004. While still a college student, she went on a studio tour of Funimation and was hired the same day by voice director Eric Vale. Her first roles were bit parts on Case Closed until she landed the role of Hiyono Yuizaki in Spiral. She then went on to voice Triela in Gunslinger Girl. Glass's most notable role is as Winry Rockbell in the English-language adaptation of the anime Fullmetal Alchemist. In both English adaptations, she was cast as Winry, even though she never thought to audition for the role. Glass tried out for Al, Rose, Lust, and Hawkeye; it was her audition for the character of Rose and her previous "hyper" voice in the Spiral series that won her the role, after reading only a single line of Winry's dialogue. Glass reprised her role in the second anime series, Brotherhood. Her other notable roles include Nefertari Vivi in One Piece, Kaori Misaka in Kanon, Yakumo Tsukamoto in School Rumble, Saya Minatsuki in Black Cat, Accela Warrick in Solty Rei, Eleonora Viltaria in Lord Marksman and Vanadis and Satellizer L. Bridget in Freezing. She can also be heard in Negima!, Kodocha, The Galaxy Railways, Sakura Taisen: Ecole de Paris, and Lupin III OVAs. In addition to her voice work at Funimation, she has also done work for New Generation Pictures and Bang Zoom! Entertainment in California. In 2006, Glass began her first major ADR directing project, Suzuka and is one of a select few directors working on One Piece. In 2008, she directed the English version of Ouran High School Host Club and played the lead role of Haruhi Fujioka in the show. Along with directing, Glass has sung on theme songs for Funimation dubs. Personal life Glass is married to Tony Patterson. They live in Dallas. Outside of voice acting, she has worked as an ESL teacher in Spain. Filmography Anime Films Video games Animation References }} External links * * (archive to 2012) * * Caitlin Glass at the English Voice Actor & Production Staff Database * * Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Dallas Category:Actresses from Madrid Category:Actresses from San Diego Category:Actresses from Washington, D.C. Category:American expatriates in Spain Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:People from Arlington, Texas Category:People from Dallas Category:People from Escondido, California Category:People from Madrid Category:People from Washington, D.C. Category:University of Texas at Arlington alumni Category:Voice directors